emmerdalepediafandomcom-20200215-history
Emmerdale 2005
The Wedding of Tom King & Charity Tate :As the Kings join the hunt at Home Farm Sadie calls Cain and tells him that Charity is alone at Holdgate Farm. It looks as if Cain is going to be out of luck again when Ashley turns up just as he is about to go to the door. Once Ashley has gone Cain goes to the door and tells Charity that he thinks he’s blown it with Debbie. Cain attempts to make Charity feel sorry for him and then he attempts to kiss her. Charity is furious and warns him to back off. Sadie’s photographer is on hand to take a photo. Sadie is delighted when she hears the news. :When Charity arrives at the church Sadie enjoys telling her that Tom has been held up. When Tom still doesn’t appear Jimmy tells Sadie he will have to call it off. Just then Tom arrives and Sadie’s face drops. Tom is stony faced as Jimmy asks him whether he’s okay. Ashley gets the service underway and when he asks whether anyone knows of any legal impediment to the marriage Tom speaks up. He says that just as Charity’s been led down the aisle he’s been led down the garden path. He announces that Charity has been seeing Cain behind his back. :The congregation are stunned and Sadie smirks as Tom calls Charity a scheming, conniving, little tart. Charity pleads with Tom that she’s been set up. As Tom marches out of the church Zak attempts to stop him but Jimmy gets in his way and Zak thumps him. Charity catches up with Tom outside and he tells her that he never paid to sleep with a woman until he met her. Tom pushes Charity to the ground. All hell breaks lose around them as the Kings and the Dingles lay into each other. Sadie smirks at Charity as she sits on the ground crying. :Charity tries to explain to her family that she’s been set up and tells them that she has to go and see Tom. Tom returns to Holdgate Farm with his family and tells them to leave him alone. He sits with a bottle of whiskey and the photos and wonders where it all went wrong. On the walk up to Holdgate Farm Chas and Charity figure out that Cain wouldn’t have wrecked the wedding by himself and realise that Sadie must have been behind the photos... *'Turner Makes an Appeal on This Morning for Missing Shelley ' :' '''Alan Turner appears on This Morning and makes an emotional plea to Shelly to get in touch if she is watching...' ' *'Steph Confesses to Murder in Prision ' :Steph explains that she’s been having flashbacks and is trying to remember what happened. She wants to make sense of what happened, she knows she hated Shelly, ‘she became the best friend I wished I never had’. She then admits to Ethan that she did kill Shelly. *'Charity Suduses' Jimmy ' :' Charity goes to visit Jimmy wearing a very revealing dress and instantly turns on the charm. :Jimmy suspiciously asks her if she is leading him on but Charity insists that her only motive is to have some fun, as she leads him to the bedroom… Surprise at Shelly Memorial :Turner stays behind and talks aloud, telling Shelly how much he misses her. He gets the fright of his life when there is a tap on his shoulder and he turns around to see a surprise guest. How will he react to the shock arrival? : Charity Leaves the Village :Jimmy’s 40th birthday party becomes an unforgettable evening when Charity bursts in and blurts out that she and the birthday boy have been having an affair. When the Kings refuse to believe her allegations, she whips out the evidence and plays the incriminating videotape. :Tom is stunned as the tape confirms that Sadie set Charity up to stop the wedding and a distraught Sadie launches herself at Charity. The Dingle retaliates by flooring her arch rival before heading for the door. Steph wants Forgiveness :Steph goes to Arran in search of Shelly, while Turner desperately waits for news on whether it will be his daughter or girlfriend who will be returning. :Later in Arran, Steph follows Shelly onto a ferry and they come face to face on the top deck. Shelly is petrified when she sees Steph, but is determined that for once she must stand up to her bully. :There is a scuffle between the two of them and someone loses their footing before falling overboard into the ice-cold sea below, pulled beneath the waves and out of sight.(This was Emmerdale's 4'000th Episode)' *'Mathew King & Louise Appleton''' Chaz Vs Chloe :A crowd congregates as Chas catches up with Chloe and demands that she admit that she isn’t really pregnant. Chas and Chloe come to blows and Chas proceeds to dunk Chloe’s head in a horse’s trough, threatening to drown her until she is admits the truth. Carl is dumbstruck as he learns that he has been taken for a fool and Chloe is forced to leave the village in disgrace. Zack Disownes Cain Cain’s efforts to make a new start with Debbie backfire when he overreacts to Andy’s concern for her at a chance meeting in town. At the end of her tether with Cain, Debbie makes it clear that she wants nothing more to do with her father and in an uncontrollable rage Cain viciously attacks his daughter. Appalled by Cain’s behaviour, Zak sets fire to his caravan and tells him to leave or he’ll do the same to his car. *'Jimmy King back in The family fold' Sadie King & Cain Dingle *'Sadie Pay's Cain to Break into Pear Tree Cottage' *'Sadie's Affair with Robert is Out' Chaz & Denzel *'Shadrack Steals A Police Car' :PC Calburn has a brief relationship with Chas Dingle after he offers to change a flat tyre for her when she breaks down on the side of the road. However, she is still in love with Carl King. Denzel breaks up with Chas when she repeatedly lies for her lawbreaking father, Shadrach Dingle. *'Dr Forsythe Moves to the Village ' Adam arrived looking for a quiet life in the Dales following his divorce. His first medical emergency from on his arrival was being alerted by Daz Hopwood that Debbie Dingle was in labour while in Seth Armstrong's hut. Adam set up a clinic at the church hall and worked hard to gain the respect and admiration of his new neighbours. Working in the village and living at the B&B, Adam was right at the heart of the community and soon won over pensioners Edna Birch and Betty Eagleton with his well-worn charm offensive.*'Sadie Sleeps with Cain' Debbie goes into Labour Zoe Tate & Scott Windsor Zoe planned to emigrate to New Zealand with Jean and her nephew, Joseph. Before leaving, Zoe allowed Scott to think that they would marry and he could be a full-time father to Jean. When Scott proposed, she refused, rather brutally. Angry and feeling that Zoe had made a fool of him, Scott attacked and attemped to rape her. Managing to get away, Zoe injected him with horse ketamine. This was initially to defend herself but injected him again while he was unconscious. Zoe stood trial for attempted murder but was freed when Paddy Kirk revealed that Scott had threatened him. The police asked Zoe to make a statement about Scott attempting to rape her but she refused. Jack Sugden V's The Kings *Louise's affair exposed The King's Set Fire to The Sugden Farm Jimmy & Max Turn on Tom Zoe Flee's Emmerdale Zoe then continued to run Home Farm and all the other businesses Chris had left her, aided by estate manager Callum Rennie and nanny Effie Harrison. Unfortunately for Zoe, Sadie King wanted Home Farm and was determined to get it. Knowing Zoe was a lesbian, she paid Effie to claim that she had feelings for Zoe and shortly before she was due to stand trial, planned to run away with Effie and the children. Unfortunately Sadie got out of the plane and blackmailed Zoe to return with her and sell Home Farm to her at a reduced price in return for her silence about Zoe attempting to abscond. Zoe left Emmerdale on 22 September 2005. Callum, unlike Effie, was not faking his feelings for Zoe and refused to manage Home Farm for the Kings. His and Zoe's revenge was to break the gas pipes, causing the house to explode just as Tom, Jimmy and Max King were stood outside. This Marked the end of the Tate Family Dynasty in Emmerdale (1989-2005) Land Rover Horror Crash After having been bullied into poisoning the Briggs family's calves by his father, guilty Max decided to leave the village in October 2005, sick of his family's chicanery. He and Robert Sugden were going to leave Emmerdale but Robert's brother Andy got into a fight with Robert. Max decided he didn't want to go with Robert and got into Andy's land rover. Robert drove straight at them, causing Max to grab the steering wheel and send the rover off the road and through a brick wall. Petrified Max was trapped in the Land Rover and was killed instantly when it exploded after rolling onto its roof, just weeks shy of his 26th birthday. After the tragedy, Tom blamed himself and the amount of pressure he had put upon Max; for the horrific death of his youngest child.